The Reckoning
'Introduction' So I decided to actually go on and try to start a new project in this wiki. It will be gory, and make reference to strong topics every now and then, so join at your own discretion. I don’t want to promise I will be able to finish it soon, because school, the football team and everything else is just weighing on me a little too much to update frequently. However, I miss writing a lot and I’m hoping this will inspire me enough to write again. So without any further ado, let’s get on with it. 'Background' This will not take place in the Hunger Games Universe, but rather in the very near future of 2020, when the next Olympics should take place. Fun, right? People healthily competing to represent their countries by playing. But the definition of “playing” varies from person to person, and someone has a very particular one. Someone who we’ll refer to as “The Reckoner”. The Reckoner will choose 10 people, one male and one female who he deems as the most intellectually and physically competent from each continent (America, Europe, Africa, Asia and Oceania) from ages 16 to 21 to play a game that will be televised live. This game consists in having these young people locked up in a modern and unknown facility over a mountain in the Swiss Alps to “play a game” for a weekend, with the promise of the ultimate prize: a million dollars and a major favour for the winner (this could vary from taking a relative out of jail to getting priority in organ donations lists to lifelong health insurance for someone). Hundreds of people everywhere have applied to get in the show, titled Ten Little Sinners but ultimately, only the best ten candidates will get in. I don’t want to give too much details about it, but let’s just say that The Reckoner will only choose participants out of those who have taken at least one innocent life and gone unpunished for it. Do participants know this? Of course not. But The Reckoner’s goal is to make these young people play a game much more dangerous and heart-palpitating than what they bargained for. In the end, the most coveted prize will be simple: getting out alive. Because there will be a Reckoning. And a Reckoner along with it. 'Rules' * You have to be active in order to keep up. It is up to my discretion to accept someone if I know they normally drop-out events. * No spamming, let alone whining; this is a game that should be fun for you guys. * Be respectful to the other users and to me. Feedback is encouraged —negative and positive— but be nice about it. * This is not so much of a rule as a recommendation, but be creative with your character. Thorough, realistic (personality-wise, because backstories can be far-fetched within reason) and creative characters have better chances at winning. * Your character must have killed at least someone in the past. Can be intentional or not, direct or not, as long as it is, overall, your character’s doing alone. * If you read all of these rules, comment your favourite number from 1-10. * Again, not a rule, but a preference. Since this is not in the Hunger Games Universe, I’d prefer it if the character you enter is a new one, or, at the very least, a used one made for the modern day world. * Only one character per user. If I see a lot of responses from users, I might raise the character slots to 12 instead of 10. * No sponsoring in this games, but advice is greatly appreciated and even encouraged. 'Character Template' Your character form should include all of these parameters in order to be elegible. You can fill other fields to further develop your character, but these are the basics. Keep in mind they should be "alpha" people. They got chosen for something, so they should be really talented. With great talents, though, come great flaws, too. * Name: * Continent: * Origin: (City, Country) * Gender: * Age: * Appearance: (Lunaii is obligatory, real life pictures are encouraged and exempt you from writing their appearance. If only a lunaii is provided, then their appearance should be thoroughly written down.) * Personality: (Please, please, please. You have no idea how much this helps me get in character. I need to know how they interact with other people, how they think, what flaws do they have, etc. Please don’t limit your character’s personality to general words like “smart”, “sarcastic”, “fun”, etc. Try to make their personality a paragraph or so.) * Backstory: (Again, really important. You have no idea how this can impact their performance in the event. A bland character with no backstory is more difficult to incorporate and create new plots with. Their backstory should be coherent with their personality. If you want to write a lengthy backstory and know you will take time to write it beforehand, at least provide me a set of guidelines of important events from your character's backstory to get an idea of it.) * Strengths: * Weaknesses: * Fears: (Optional) * Motivation: (What got them to joining Ten Little Sinners? What motivates them to win? What do they want the money for? What major favour would they ask for? Keep in mind your characters willingly joined the show because they didn’t know they could die. This can be answered within the backstory, if you’d prefer, but if it’s not, then make sure to answer it as another parameter). * Weapon: (Some common Hunger Games’ weapons will not take place in the event, such as swords, staffs, and scythes. Weapons still used nowadays, like bows, knives, machetes, will be accepted. There will be some guns eventually, but I’m not accepting them as weapon choices. You’ll see why later on. ) The Participants